luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Craft Books
See also: all Craft Books of Lunia (174 items, 18 pages) =Accessory Shop= Lime's weapon & armour * Page - Accessory Shop's alchemy page - for example: 3b = 3rd page, second item * Fee - Magic Shop's fee * HCHA - Items: head, chest, hand and accessories * WLS - Items: weapon, leg and shoes * Set - All items: weapon, leg, shoes, head, chest, hand and accessories * Low - lower lvl from list History Legend Rare Boxes Unique (Great) Boxes Raid Stages Making Dimly/Shining/Brighty/Cold Jewels Making 'Dimly Shining Jewel' Dimly Shining Jewel Craft Book 1 Shining Powder Making 'Shining Jewel' Shining Jewel Craft Book (available in Accessory Shop) 2 Shining Powder Making 'Brightly Shining Jewel' Brightly Shining Jewel Craft Book (available in Accessory Shop) 3 Shining Powder Making 'Cold Shining Jewel' Cold Shining Jewel Craft Book (available in Accessory Shop) 4 Shining Powder Making Shining Powders Making 'Shining Powder' (version #1) Shining Powder Craft Book I (available in Accessory Shop) 1 Stone of Lava 1 The Eye of Ocean 1 Thunder Stone Making 'Stone of Lava' Lava Stone Craft Book (available in Accessory Shop) 3 Baby Dragon's Soul Stone 1 Ostrich's Soul Stone 1 Cannon Tree's Soul Stone 7 Mushroom's Soul Stone Making 'The Eye of Ocean' The Eye of Ocean Craft Book (available in Accessory Shop) 3 Shamuloc's Soul Stone 5 Slime's Soul Stone 3 Pang Pang's Soul Stone 1 Jungle Turtle's Soul Stone Making 'Thunder Stone' Thunder Stone Craft Book (available in Accessory Shop) 5 Bear's Soul Stone 2 Reaver's Soul Stone 3 Jungle Gorilla Soul Stone 2 Kute's Soul Stone Making 'Shining Powder' (version #2) Shining Powder Craft Book II (available in Accessory Shop) 1 Essence of Deadly Poison 1 One-Hundred-Year Cryolite 1 Light of Holy Spirit Making 'Essence of Deadly Poison' Essence of Deadly Poison Craft Book (available in Accessory Shop) 2 Snake's Soul Stone 5 Spider's Soul Stone 3 Scorpion's Soul Stone 2 Jungle Slime's Soul Stone Making 'One-Hundred-Year Cryolite' One-Hundred-Year Cryolite Craft Book (available in Accessory Shop) 3 Snow Mong's Soul Stone 5 Snowman's Soul Stone 1 Mammoth's Soul Stone 3 Ice Spirit's Soul Stone Result: One-Hundred-Year Cryolite, Adamantium, Shining Powder Making 'Light of Holy Spirit' Holy Spirit Light Craft Book (available in Accessory Shop) 5 Tree Spirit's Soul Stone 1 Sunflower's Soul Stone 3 Poku's Soul Stone 3 Deity Statue's Soul Stone Making 'Shining Powder' (version #3) Shining Powder Craft Book III (available in Accessory Shop) 1 Stone of West Wind 1 Cursed Stone 1 Dirt of Prosperity Making 'Stone of West Wind' Stone of West Wind Craft Book (available in Accessory Shop) 3 Harpy Soul Stone 2 Jungle Raptor's Soul Stone 2 Cactus' Soul Stone 5 Wolf's Soul Stone Making 'Cursed Stone' Craft Book for Cursed Stone (available in Accessory Shop) 3 Pirate Ghost's Soul Stone 2 Skeleton General's Soul Stone 5 Skeleton's Soul Stone 2 Evil Eye's Soul Stone Making 'Dirt of Prosperity' Dirt of Prosperity Craft Book (available in Accessory Shop) 5 Stone Spirit's Soul Stone 3 Mud Monster's Soul Stone 1 Jungle Wolf's Soul Stone 3 Hyena's Soul Stone Potions Skin Fortification Potion Craft Book 5 Mountain Ginseng 5 Mandrake 5 Medicine Herb Pouch Result: 5 x Secret Remedy for Skin Fortification (+100def, +10vit=+60maxHP, time: 5 min, reuse: 150s) Intelligence Potion Craft Book 5 Huckleberry 5 Cactus Fruit 5 Evil Eye's Wing Result: 5 x Secret Remedy of Intelligence (+50maxMP, +10int=60maxMP, time: 5 min, reuse: 150s) Secret Recipe for Making Physical Strength Remedy 5 Gorilla Leather 5 Baby Dragon's Breath 4 Fire Plant result: 5 x Secret Remedy for Boosting Physical Strength (+10Str, +10Dex, time: 5 min, reuse: 150s) ??? =Stages= Red Stone Fog Valley Craft Book is unavailable after patch (quest) Confusion Swamp Craft Book is unavailable after patch (quest) Pumpkin Graveyard Black Forest * Fee - Magic Shop's fee Cursed Ghost Village =Others= Making 'Magic Stone of Restoration' Magic Stone of Restoration Craft Book 1 Cursed Stone 1 Stone of Lava 1 One-Hundred-Year-Cryolite 1 Dirt of Prosperity 1 Thunder Stone 1 Light of Holy Spirit 1 The eye of Ocean 1 Stone of West Wind 1 Essence of Deadly Poison 100 Fortification stones 100 Catalysts =See also= * ItemsCategory:Items